Nouveau Monde
by L'oeil Du Loup
Summary: Ma vie avait été emplie d'épreuves que j'avais su courageusement endurer. Mais rien ne m'avait préparé à celle-ci. Ce n'était plus une épreuve mais un combat, un combat au quotidien pour survivre dans... ce nouveau monde.
1. Sur ma route

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**_

_**Je suis fière de vous présentez ma toute première fiction, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review, peut importe s'il est positif ou négatif, ça m'intéresse. **_

_**J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc j'essaierai d'en poster par semaine. **_

_**Je remercie tout particulièrement **__**Eponyme Anonyme **__**qui me corrige, me guide et me conseil. Merci !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_Chapitre 1 : Sur ma route _

_Je parcourrai prudemment les rayons, mon poignard prêt à l'emploi. Ce magasin me foutait la chair de poule, tout était si calme… Trop calme. La plupart des étagères avaient été pillées ou renversées et quelques articles jonchaient le sol. Je cherchai ma sœur du regard, bon sang où était-elle ? Soudain un cri de pure douleur, à m'en glacer le dos, retentit._

_- Sarah ! Criai-je en m'élançant vers la source. _

_Je tournai l'angle du rayon et me retrouvai nez à nez avec ma sœur._

_- Gwen, cours ! Me dit-elle affolée en m'attrapant le bras et en m'entrainant en boitant à travers les rayons. _

_Il devait y avoir une dizaine de rôdeurs affamés à nos trousses. Nous sortîmes rapidement du magasin et nous nous précipitâmes dans notre petite voiture bleue, les morts grattant aux vitres. Tremblante, je mis le contact et démarrai au quart de tour, percutant quelques-unes de ces cervelles pourries qui se trouvaient sur notre chemin. _

_- Sarah ça va ? Questionnai-je après être sortie de la petite ville._

_- Ouais, ça va. M'assura celle-ci. _

_Au bout de quelques heures de conduite, je commençai vraiment à m'inquiéter de son état: elle était d'une pâleur morbide et suait à grosses gouttes. _

_- Sarah ? Redemandai-je en lui touchant son bras brûlant, à mon contact elle s'écarta brusquement._

_- Arrête la voiture. J'ai besoin d'air frais. Me murmura-t-elle faiblement. Obéissant, je me garai et allai lui ouvrir sa portière, pour l'aider à sortir. _

_- Il faut que l'on trouve de l'aide. Tu es bouillante de fièvre. Dis-je en l'aidant à s'adosser contre un arbre. _

_- Non, ça ne sert à rien. Chuchota-t-elle en remontant un pan de son pantalon, dévoilant une vilaine morsure à sa cheville. _

_Je la regardai, horrifiée._

_- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? On aurait pu… _

_- Gwen ! Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire dans ce cas là… Coupa-t-elle en me regardant de ses yeux ternes. _

_Elle porta la main à son cou et enleva un médaillon ovale en argent. Doucement, elle me le tendit. Je le regardai, n'osant pas le toucher._

_- Prends-le ! Prends-le ! Me chuchota-t-elle, en me le plaçant de force dans ma main._

_-Chut… Chut…Ça va aller… Tu as juste à fermer les yeux. Lui chuchotai-je, les larmes déferlant mes joues._

_- … Ne me laisse pas devenir un monstre… et promets-moi que tu prendras soin de toi, que tu resteras en vie... Papa t'aimait, maman t'aimait, je t'aime et je t'aimerai… Nous serons toujours avec toi… là dans ton cœur… Sois forte Gwen… Finit-elle dans un dernier souffle._

_- …Je te le promets. _

_Tremblante et sanglotante, j'ouvris doucement le médaillon, Maman et Papa étaient enlacés et me souriaient tendrement. Je pleurai bruyamment pendant plusieurs minutes et lentement, comme une sorte de dernier hommage, je pris le pistolet accroché à sa ceinture. Il lui restait une balle. Je le positionnai sur sa tête. _

_- Repose en paix, dis-je en appuyant sur la gâchette._

Cet horrible souvenir… Il n'arrêtait pas de me hanter. Si seulement nous n'étions pas allées dans ce maudit magasin, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Avance, ne t'arrête pas… Me martelai-je en faisant un nouveau pas, la nuit venait de tomber et un brouillard épais m'empêchait de bien voir mon environnement.

Quatre jours que ma voiture était tombée en panne sur une petite route. Quatre jours que je marchais sans provision dans l'espoir de trouver un abri, pour me reposer. Une crise de toux me fit stopper net. Je tombai à genoux dans l'herbe grasse du pré, toussant à m'en décrocher les poumons.

Une fine pluie se mit à tomber ; il ne manquait plus que ça, déjà que mes chances de survie étaient minces... Je me relevai douloureusement, croisant les bras pour essayer de garder un peu de chaleur. Allez ne te décourage pas ! T'es plus forte que ça ! Pense à quelque chose de positif ! Il doit bien y avoir une maison dans les alentours, où je pourrai me décrasser, m'enlever tout ce sang qui me colle à la peau, où je pourrai me reposer dans un grand lit moelleux et où peut-être même je trouverai de la nourriture.

Plusieurs renâclements me firent sursauter. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Affolée, je me mis à courir à l'aveuglette dans le brouillard, voulant semer la menace. Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller bien loin que je trébuchai dans un cri. Je m'étalai face contre terre, ma tête tournant furieusement … La fatigue, la fièvre, la faim eurent raison de moi. Un autre renâclement se fit entendre. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Pitié, j_e ne veux pas finir dans le ventre des rôdeurs, pensai-je_. Ma vision se brouilla et je priai pour partir avant qu'ils ne m'atteignent. La dernière chose que je vis, ce furent trois petites lumières s'allumer dans le lointain.

**oOo**

… Chaleur, confort et la douceur d'un drap qui me recouvrait. Je devais sûrement être au paradis.

- Vous m'entendez ? Comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda une voix masculine, comme dans un écho.

- Gwen, je m'appelle Gwen Black. Murmurai-je faiblement.

- Ouvrez les yeux Gwen.

Dans un effort inimaginable, j'ouvris doucement mes paupières. Une vive lueur m'aveugla et un homme aux cheveux blanc apparut dans un halo de lumière.

- Vous êtes Dieu ? Demandai-je faiblement. Il y eut quelques petits rires cristallins et Dieu me sourit.

- Bien que cela soit très flatteur, non, je ne suis pas Dieu. Je m'appelle Hershel Greene et vous êtes chez moi.

Dur retour à la réalité. Mes yeux s'habituèrent, peu à peu, à la lumière et je pus discerner les autres personnes que j'avais prises pour des anges… Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais être tarée des fois ma pauvre fille ! Il faut tout de même voir le côté positif des choses, au moins je ne suis pas dans le ventre d'un mort. En parlant d'eux…

- Les rôdeurs ?!

- Il n'y a que très peu d'infectés dans les environs, par contre vous avez affolé notre troupeau de chevaux, à vous promener comme ça dans la brume. Au niveau de votre état de santé, vous ne présentez aucune trace de morsures ou griffures, mais vous avez une vilaine grippe. Vous avez de la chance que l'on vous ait trouvée à temps, un jour ou deux de plus dehors et elle aurait pu vous être fatale.

- Merci. Dis-je.

- Reposez-vous. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Me dit-il en me posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

Sereine, je fermai les yeux, épuisée.


	2. Imprévus

_**Salut à tous ! **_

_**Donc, je voulais en premier lieu remercier tout ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire le premier chapitre, qui ont mit ma fiction en alerte et/ou qui m'ont laissé une review. Vous êtes mon carburant pour cette histoire, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**_

_**Et désolé pour cette immense retard, mais j'ai de gros soucis d'internet. Le prochain chapitre arriva que dans 14 jours car je pars en vacances et qu'il n'y a pas d'internet là où je vais !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 2 : Imprévus

Quelques mois plus tard…

- Petit, petit, petit… dis-je en m'avançant doucement dans le poulailler.

- Vas-y, elles vont pas te manger, taquina Hershel, derrière le grillage, tandis que Maggie ricanait.

- Ouais, bah attend, je me concentre, murmurai-je, en faisant un pas de plus vers une poule qui ne semblait pas m'avoir vu.

Un, deux, trois, je plongeai sur la pauvre bête l'écrasant et affolant au passage toutes les autres. Elles se jetèrent toutes sur moi, me picorant le dos agressivement. Je poussai un petit cri, essayant tant bien que mal de les chasser d'une main, sans que ma bestiole ne se fasse la malle. Je resserrai mon emprise sur son cou et sortis rapidement, décoiffée et couverte de plumes, tenant dans les mains une poule à moitié morte.

- Bon travail ! Me félicita Hershel un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Maggie se fendait la poire.

-Tu peux te moquer Maggie, mais je te rappelle que toi tu n'as fait que ramasser les œufs, dis-je en levant la tête fière de mon exploit.

- T'avais pas qu'à perdre à la courte paille, répondit-elle amusée.

Nous nous jetâmes un coup d'œil avant de rire de bon cœur à nos petites chamailleries. Le talkie-walkie grésilla, et la voix de Patricia retentit.

- Le repas est bientôt prêt ! Est-ce que vous avez les œufs ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je te les apporte, répondit Maggie en partant au pas de course.

- Bien, ne tardez pas. Hershel ! Jimmy a besoin de toi, pour un problème d'eau chaude apparemment, finit-elle.

- D'accord j'arrive, répondit-il en coupant le talkie. Il attrapa rapidement une ficelle et attacha les pieds de la poule. Tu peux aller prévenir Otis que le repas est prêt ? Il doit être à la grange. Oh et donne-la-lui, me dicta-t-il

- Pas de problème, répondis-je en prenant délicatement la poule.

Il me tapota gentiment l'épaule et partit. Je soufflai un bon coup et m'avançai vers ladite grange. En arrivant, j'eus juste le temps de voir Otis pousser une jeune rôdeuse blonde à l'intérieur, avant qu'il ne ferme la porte et la cadenasse.

J'avais beaucoup de respect pour les Greene, ils m'avaient accueillie, soignée, nourrie, logée. Je faisais partie de la famille tout simplement, Hershel m'avait prise sous son aile, me traitant comme sa fille. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que je redoutais, c'était les rôdeurs enfermés dans la grange. Hershel pensait que c'était une épidémie, qu'il y avait un remède… Il se voilait la face… Gardant l'infime espoir de revoir sa femme et son beau-fils vivant… mais ils étaient morts, et même s'ils s'étaient relevés, ils restaient tout de même morts… Le seul remède qui leur serait bénéfique, c'était une balle entre les deux yeux. C'était triste à dire, mais c'était la vérité. Cependant je respectais pleinement la décision d'Hershel. S'il voulait que ça se passe ainsi, alors ça se passerait ainsi.

Je caressai doucement le plumage roux de la petite bête, qui dans quelques instants allait se retrouver dans l'estomac des rôdeurs.

- Otis ! Hershel m'a demandé de te passer cette poule, pour les _infectés_, dis-je en la lui tendant.

Il la prit avec un petit sourire triste.

- Merci, dit-il, avant de monter au grenier de la grange.

Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale, je frôlai ma hanche… mon poignard était bien à sa place. Soudain, il y eut plusieurs grognements rauques et la poule poussa un dernier cri d'agonie.

…

Quel petit coin de paradis… Allongée dans l'herbe grasse, écoutant le chant des oiseaux, je ne pouvais pas rêver de mieux pour digérer. Et dire que le monde était en phase post-apocalyptique… Cet endroit avait été en quelque sorte épargné, par on ne sait quel miracle, mais Dieu sait combien de temps ça durerait. Quelque chose vint me chatouiller le visage, j'ouvris paresseusement les yeux et tombai nez à nez avec le museau d'un cheval isabelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cisco ? Tu n'ennuies ou tu veux changer de coin parce que l'herbe n'est pas bonne ici ? Ironisai-je.

Il me regarda avec attention avant de m'éternuer bruyamment à la figure, m'éclaboussant de morve.

- Ah putain ! T'es bien un mec toi, tout dans la délicatesse, marmonnai-je en me relevant.

Je m'approchai de l'abreuvoir et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau fraîche. Oh bon sang qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien. Je restai immobile, savourant la fraîcheur des gouttelettes et regardant mon reflet se dessiner doucement dans l'eau claire. Mes longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés dans une tresse lâche, me dégageant ainsi le visage, et faisant apparaître les cernes qui soulignaient mes yeux bleu profond. Je soupirai et frappai la surface de l'eau, effaçant mon reflet.

- Allez, on rentre à la maison, dis-je en montant sur le dos de l'étalon.

On prit un petit galop tranquille.

- Tout doux, mon gros, murmurai-je en arrivant vers la ferme.

Mon cœur rata un battement, il y avait quelqu'un dans le champ d'en face et il courait droit vers la maison. Je plissai les yeux essayant de mieux y voir, c'était un homme, il semblait essoufflé et tenait quelque chose d'inerte dans ses bras, on aurait dit un enfant. Je partis au triple galop.

- S'il vous plaît, aidez mon enfant, cria-t-il à mon approche. Je m'arrêtai devant lui.

- Passez-le-moi, le pressai-je.

Il me le tendit son fardeau par-dessus la clôture. Je le calai rapidement sur la selle et partis en direction de la ferme. Le petit gémit et ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

- Tiens le coup, bonhomme… Hershel ! Criai-je de toutes mes forces en voyant l'enfant retomber dans l'inconscience.

Toute la petite fratrie sortit. Je m'arrêtai le plus doucement possible et passai délicatement l'enfant à Hershel qui s'empressa de l'amener à l'intérieur. Je descendis de Cisco et l'attachait devant la maison. L'homme arriva peu de temps après, essouffler et en sueur.

- Est-ce qu'il a été mordu ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non, il s'est fait tirer dessus par votre ami. Pitié, aidez mon petit garçon, supplia-t-il.

- Hershel s'occupe de lui, suivez-moi, répondis-je en entrant en courant dans la maison. Le garçon n'a pas été mordu, il s'est fait tirer dessus par Otis, les informai-je, tandis que le médecin préparait rapidement son matériel.

- Est-ce que mon fils est vivant ? Demanda l'homme, catastrophé.

Je retirai le coussin de sous la tête de l'enfant, tandis que Hershel prenait le stéthoscope, pour écouter les battements du cœur du petit garçon.

- Ça y est, je sens son pouls, mais il est très faible.

- Je prends le relais, reculez, ordonna Patricia, en poussant Rick

- On a besoin de place, rajouta Maggie.

- Comment vous vous appelez ? Questionna Hershel.

- Rick… Rick… Je m'appelle Rick, répondit l'homme, désorienté.

- S'il vous plaît Rick, suivez-moi. Restez dans leurs pattes ne les aidera pas à sauver votre fils, dis-je en le prenant par le bras et en le trainant dehors.

- Ça va aller, Hershel est un bon médecin, il va sauver votre fils, tentai-je de le rassurer.

- Je n'aurai pas dû le laisser venir avec moi, si seulement… si… s'apitoya-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, personne ne peut prévoir ce qu'il va se passer à l'avance... ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé… et comme on dit _avec des si on referait le monde._

Il s'assit doucement sur les marches et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, se barbouillant de sang. J'avais de la peine pour cet homme, déjà que les temps n'étaient pas facile… Je pris un chiffon qui traînait et le mouillai.

- Attendez ne bougez pas, vous vous êtes mis du sang sur le visage, murmurai-je doucement en lui essuyant le visage. Comment s'appelle votre fils ?

- Carl… il s'appelle Carl… dit-il avant de se lever à l'approche d'Otis et d'un autre homme.

- Est-ce qu'il est vivant ? Demanda Otis, épuisé.

Vu le gabarit de l'autre homme, il n'avait pas dû le ménager. Celui-ci était grand, fort et avait des cheveux bruns bouclés. Il devait sûrement être l'ami de Rick.

- Hershel s'occupe de lui, dis-je, tandis que les deux hommes entraient.

- Je te jure que je ne l'ais pas vu. J'avais le daim dans le viseur, j'ai tiré et il était là allongé par terre, m'expliqua Otis, catastrophé.

- Ce n'était qu'un accident. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le rassurai-je, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Je le laissai reprendre son souffle avant de lui faire un petit signe de tête vers la maison. Il acquiesça, puis entra.

Je soupirai, lasse, en m'asseyant sur les marches du perron. Un cri s'éleva soudainement me faisant sursauter. Je me bouchai automatiquement les oreilles … _Un couloir sombre… Un silence de mort… Puis un cri d'agonie qui déchire la pénombre… Quelle mort horrible_… A travers les cris de souffrance de Carl, j'entendais celui de ma sœur, celui qui avait scellé son destin.

- Sarah… murmurai-je, en essayant de bloquer les sons qui m'assaillaient… Non, taisez-vous… Taisez-vous… Je suis désolée Sarah… Tellement désolée… me murmurai-je en boucle, les larmes baignant mes joues.

Peu à peu le silence revint. Puis Maggie sortit en trombe.

- Où tu vas ? Questionnai-je en essuyant rapidement les traces de mes larmes. Elle s'approcha de Cisco et monta dessus.

- Je vais chercher la femme de Rick et indiquer où se trouve la ferme à son groupe, m'expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

- Attends, trente secondes ! J'entrai en courant dans la maison et pris la batte de baseball qui se trouvait dans le cagibi du hall.

- Tiens ! Prends-la ! Tu pourrais en avoir besoin, lui dis-je en lui tendant.

Elle la prit en souriant, puis partit sans plus attendre. A peine eut-elle disparu à l'horizon, que tout le petit monde ressorti. Apparemment l'ami de Rick du nom de Shane, partait chercher du matériel médical avec Otis. Mission suicide ! Mais Otis était bien décidé à se racheter.

- Fais attention à toi ! Lui dis-je en l'étreignant.

Après quelques embrassades et promesses de revenir en un seul morceau, ils partirent à leur tour. Je restai à côté de Patricia, qui agitait doucement un mouchoir blanc en l'air. Je posai une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule et je l'entrainai à l'intérieur. Elle se détacha de moi, m'assurant qu'elle allait bien et gagna lentement la cuisine.

De petits gémissements retentirent de la chambre d'Hershel, sûrement le petit. Je m'apprêtai à appeler Patricia, mais me ravisai au dernier moment. J'entrai doucement dans la chambre, Carl était secoué de petits tremblements, pleurnichant dans un lit bien trop grand pour lui. Cette vision de détresse me fit mal au cœur. Je m'assis à côté de lui, passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Il était si pâle qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec les draps du lit. Normal, qu'il tremble, il était brûlant de fièvre. Je pris le gant posé dans la bassine et lui passai sur le visage, tentant de le rafraîchir.

Au fur et à mesure, sa température baissa, mais il restait toujours aussi pâle. Il y eut de l'agitation dehors, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement et une dame paniquée entra en courant dans la chambre, suivie de Rick. Sûrement sa femme, je sortis de la pièce leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Je croisai Hershel en sortant, il fit signe d'approcher et me prit dans une étreinte paternelle.

- Quelle journée ! Murmurai-je, il eut un petit sourire, me fit un bisou sur le front, puis entra à son tour dans la chambre, suivi de Patricia.

Hershel ressortit rapidement avec les parents.

- J'ai des questions. Si j'ai bien compris quand Shane est revenu… cet autre homme… commença la femme

- Otis, informa Hershel.

- Otis… L'idiot qui a tiré sur mon fils, répliqua-t-elle avec haine.

- Madame, si je puis me permettre c'était un malheureux accident et … raisonnai-je.

- Accident ou pas ! Il a tiré sur mon enfant ! S'écria-t-elle, en me toisant.

Oh, oh, oh…

- Je n'excuse pas son geste, Madame ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que pendant que vous êtes là à vous morfondre et à insulter mon ami, eux sont allés chercher du matériel médical pour sauver Votre Fils ! Ils sont en train de risquer leur peau pour Votre Fils… Encore une fois je ne l'excuse pas, mais respectez au moins les efforts qu'il fait pour sauver Carl ! Finis-je en criant, hors de moi.

Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! Je les regardai une dernière fois, avant de sortir en trombe de la maison !

…

Je m'assis doucement sur une petite chaise de la terrasse, au clair de lune, enfin calmé de l'entrevu avec la femme de Rick. La nuit venait de tomber, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être paisible. Le chaud soleil d'été avait laissé sa place à la pénombre, cachant ainsi la forêt et les plaines environnantes. Soudain, deux grosses lumières apparurent dans le lointain. Une voiture s'approcha. Elle s'arrêta devant la maison et deux personnes en sortirent. Un asiatique armé d'un fusil et d'un sac à dos et un black qui avait l'air en assez mauvais état. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore vu, je les laissai s'approcher.

- Tu crois que l'on doit sonner ? Y'a quand même des gens qui habitent là, demanda l'asiatique, hésitant.

- On va pas s'emmerder avec la politesse. Tu as vu dans quel monde on vit, rétorqua faiblement l'autre personne, ils s'avancèrent et je décidai de me manifester.

- Vous avez refermé la barrière derrière vous ? Demandai-je.

- Salut… euh oui, on a rabattu le loquet… C'est une jeune femme qui nous a dit où nous diriger… heu elle était sur un cheval marron avec la crinière noire… Je ne sais pas si elle vous a prévenu de notre arrivée.

- On est venu pour aider, si ya quelque chose que l'on peut faire, murmura faiblement l'homme noir.

Je me levai.

- Plutôt pour vous faire aider, non ?! Répondis-je amusée. Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait ?

- Vous inquiétez pas je ne me suis pas fait mordre, je me suis ouvert le bras et la plaie s'est infectée, expliqua-t-il.

- Au fait je m'appelle Glenn et voici T-Dog, présenta l'asiatique en me tendant la main.

- Gwen. Entrez, mon pè… Hershel va regarder votre blessure.

- Nous avons également des médicaments, il en a déjà pris.

- Vous verrez ça avec Patricia. Entrez je vais vous faire à manger, dis-je en leur ouvrant la porte.

Je fis réchauffer les quelques restes de ce midi, tandis que les deux hommes partaient prendre des nouvelles de Carl. Quelqu'un toqua doucement. Je me retournai.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Rick ? Demandai-je en lui faisant un petit sourire. Il se racla la gorge, gêné.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement de ma fem…

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est moi qui suis en tort. Votre enfant a été blessé, vous êtes sur les nerfs, vous avez peur et cela est tout à fait normal… Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter… Au fait, comment va Carl ? Questionnai-je, tout en préparant des assiettes de nourriture.

- On espère qu'Otis et Shane vont bientôt rentrer. Tout à l'heure, il s'est réveillé… Il… il nous a dit qu'il avait vu un magnifique ange aux yeux bleus… C'était vous ? Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je rigolai doucement.

- Oui, il y a de fortes chances… Il s'est brièvement réveillé quand je l'amenais à Hershel… Un ange… répétai-je en secouant la tête un sourire aux lèvres.

Rick me lança un regard interrogatif.

- Quand Hershel m'a trouvée, j'ai cru que c'était Dieu… C'est une drôle de coïncidence, expliquai-je.

Il sourit.

- J'espère qu'ils reviendront bientôt…

- Ils reviendront à temps ! Assurai-je.

Soudain une vive lumière, éclaira l'extérieur.

- Quand on parle du loup… lui dis-je en souriant.

On sortit rapidement de la maison. Shane sortait le sac de la voiture, il avait l'air assez secoué et boitait… mais où était Otis ? Je m'approchai, scrutant l'intérieur espérant le voir quelque part.

- Où est Otis ? Lui demandai-je.

Il nous regarda d'un air désolé, avant de secouer la tête.

Non…


	3. Rencontre

**Salut à tous, **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Je remercie une nouvelle fois tous ceux qui prennent le temps de poster une review, c'est très gentil ! Trêve de bavardage !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre

Je me réveillai en sursaut, la paille me piquant le dos. Je plissai les yeux, la lumière du jour m'agressant. Je soupirai tristement en me remémorant les évènements de la veille. J'étai allongée dans le box de Cisco, sur un matelas de paille, qui lui servait également de litière. Comment étais-je arrivée là ? Cisco hennit doucement et s'ébroua. Il était dans un coin de sa stalle, semblant veiller sur moi.

Des bruits de moteurs me sortirent de ma léthargie. Je me relevai douloureusement et m'approchai d'une petite fenêtre, recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière. J'essuyai le carreau avec un pan de ma chemise, autrefois blanche, mais qui maintenant tournaient plus dans les tons jaunâtres.

Une moto, un camping car et une voiture s'étaient stationné devant la maison. Quatre personnes descendirent des véhicules et s'approchèrent de Hershel qui était sorti sur le perron avec tous les autres.

Sans perdre une seconde, je sortis de l'écurie et traversai le jardin d'un pas rapide. Hershel haussa un sourcil en me voyant arriver comme une furie. Je me stoppai juste derrière les nouveaux arrivants.

- Et voici Gwen, me présenta-t-il, en me désignant d'une main.

Les nouveaux se tournèrent vers moi. Un vieillard avec un visage doux et chapeau du pêcheur du dimanche, me tendit sa main avec un petit sourire amical :

- Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Dale, dit-il.

Je le fixai avec méfiance avant de la lui serrer.

Il se tourna vers les personnes qui l'accompagnaient et les présenta. Carol était une femme aux cheveux courts et gris. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflé. Elle semblait bouleversée. Lori et une jeune blonde pulpeuse nommée Andréa, lui frictionnaient gentiment les épaules. Le dernier était Daryl, un redneck pur et dur. Il avait un visage froid, des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur le front et des bras bien musclés.

Il me détailla de bas en haut et eut un petit rictus moqueur.

- Nous allions rendre un dernier hommage à Otis. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Questionna poliment, mais froidement, Hershel.

De mieux en mieux, depuis quand invitions-nous des étrangers à un enterrement ?!

Hershel prit le bras d'une Patricia sanglotante et se dirigea vers le fond du jardin, suivi de tous les autres. Maggie s'avança vers moi, des grands cernes soulignant ses yeux. Je la pris dans mes bras essayant tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

- Ça va aller ! Lui chuchotai-je.

Elle me regarda et eut un petit rire. Voyant mon air interrogateur, elle enleva la paille restée coincée dans mes cheveux et sur mes vêtements. Voilà qui expliquait le regard du redneck !

- Qui sont ces gens ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

- Des amis de Rick, répondit-elle.

- Eux aussi ! Bon sang ils sont vraiment nombreux !

- J'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas de mauvaises intentions, murmura Maggie.

- Faut faire confiance à Rick. S'il dit que se sont des gens biens, ils doivent forcément l'être, la rassurai-je.

Nous arrivâmes devant un petit tas de pierres. Hershel prit sa Bible et lut. Aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas un jour de deuil. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et un petit vent frais chatouillait doucement les feuilles des quelques arbres fruitiers plantés dans la cour de la ferme. Le seul bruit qui nous rappelait cette terrible tragédie était les sanglots de Patricia. Elle était en train de prendre conscience qu'Otis ne reviendrait plus, qu'il ne l'embrasserait plus, qu'il ne lui dirait plus je t'aime. Patricia n'était plus qu'une coquille vide à présent, une âme en peine… un peu comme Carol. Mais elle, qui avait-elle perdu ?

Quand Hershel eut finit ses prières, chacun notre tour, nous allâmes poser une pierre sur le tas. Puis il proposa à Shane de dire quelques mots.

- Désolé, suis pas doué pour ça, répondit-il.

Patricia regarda Shane avec insistance et le supplia de parler, de lui dire qu'Otis n'était pas mort pour rien. Il hésita longuement, le regard fuyant et coupable. Il cachait quelque chose, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu d'une figure.

Il ne leur restait que quelques munitions, Shane était mal en point et les rôdeurs étaient en train de les rattraper. Otis lui aurait alors passé le sac et lui aurait dit de courir, qu'il couvrait leurs arrières. Bien qu'Otis, fût un grand homme, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait sacrifié sa vie pour un sac ou un étranger. Il se serait battu jusqu'au bout, ne serait-ce que pour revoir Patricia.

Peu à peu chacun retourna à ses occupations. Je m'approchai en silence de la tombe et m'accroupis devant.

- Repose en paix. Crois-moi, tu es dans un monde meilleur… chuchotais-je, caressant du bout des doigts les pierres froides.

Je restai dans cette position un moment, perdue dans mes pensées. Que s'était-il vraiment passé là-bas ?

- Hey, ça va ? Questionna une voix.

Je sursautai violemment, me relevai et vit Andréa.

- Je suis désolée pour votre ami, ça devait un chic type, dit-elle peinée.

- Il l'était, répondis-je.

- Je sais combien c'est difficile, nous avons perdu plusieurs de nos membres, raconta-t-elle, un éclair de douleur traversant ses yeux.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit que le début, dis-je en m'avançant vers la ferme.

- Le monde a bien changé ! Dit Andréa en me suivant.

- Au contraire, rien n'a changé, les gens continuent de s'entretuer. C'est juste plus fréquent qu'avant, argumentai-je.

Au loin, je vis un groupe de quatre personnes se regrouper autour d'une voiture, parlant entre eux. Maggie arriva avec un grand rouleau de papier.

- Que font-ils ? Questionnai-je en les désignant de la tête.

- Ils sont en train d'organiser les recherches pour retrouver Sophia, la fille de Carol. Elle s'est perdue dans la forêt, il ya quelques jours, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Une boule enserra le cœur, il n'y a rien de plus horrible que de perdre un être cher… surtout quand il s'agit d'enfant. J'imaginai très bien le mal que devait ressentir Carol. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à leur hauteur, ils étaient tous penchés sur une carte.

- Je préférais ne pas voir traîner d'armes à feu sur ma propriété. Pour l'instant on a réussi à s'en sortir, sans faire de cet endroit une base militaire, expliqua Hershel.

- Sauf votre respect, si quelques unes de ces créatures s'aventurent par ici… Commença Shane.

- Nous sommes vos invités, c'est votre propriété. Quelles que soient vos règles on les respectera, clôtura Rick, en fixant Shane durement.

Il dégaina son pistolet et le posa de bonne foi sur le capot. Mais Shane n'était apparemment pas du même avis.

- Putain Rick… S'écria-t-il énervé.

- Hey tête à claque ! Le choix est simple, soit tu te plies aux règles, soit tu te barres ! Pigé ! M'écriai-je.

Tous me regardèrent avec étonnement. Il est vrai que d'habitude, je m'énervai moins vite. Mais avec toute la tension nerveuse accumulée, il m'était difficile de garder mon sang-froid. Ça eut au moins le mérite de lui clouer le bec. Il me regarda avec un regard de dégoût et s'apprêta encore à l'ouvrir.

- Shane, s'il te plaît, ajouta Andrea.

Il dégaina son arme et la jeta bruyamment sur le capot. Avant de s'en aller en boitillant.

- S'il arrive un malheur, ce sera de votre faute ! Vous êtes prévenu ! Cria-t-il sans se retourner.

Il y eut un grand silence, chacun se regardant avec étonnement devant la tournure que l'évènement avait prit. Andréa partit à la suite de Shane. Rick, quant à lui semblait gêné de l'attitude de son camarade, seul Daryl arborait un petit rictus.

- Je vais aller vers la maison du vieux Bob. Elle est reculée dans la campagne. Le risque d'y trouver des rôdeurs est moindre. La petite y est peut-être, dis-je en regardant Hershel.

Il acquiesça et fit un petit signe de tête vers l'écurie. Je lui souris et partis.

- Attends ! Gwen ! Cria Maggie au loin.

Je me retournai et la vis courir vers moi, la batte de baseball en main. Cette vision me fit sourire.

- Sois prudente ! Me dit-elle en me la tendant, tout sourire.

Je la pris et hochai la tête.

- Toujours.


	4. Promenons-nous dans les bois…

_**Salut la compagnie ! **_

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai vraiment appréciée écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises.**_

_**Réponse à la review anonyme : **_

_**Guest : Je suis heureuse que mon histoire t'est convaincu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ! **_

Chapitre 4 : Promenons-nous dans les bois…

Le soleil était au zénith et cela devait faire déjà une bonne heure que je marchais, sous une chaleur de plomb. Heureusement que l'ombre des arbres apportait un peu de fraicheur, sinon ça aurait été intenable.

Et comble de malchance, nous n'avions toujours aucune trace de la petite Sophia. La ferme du vieux Bob, hier, n'avait rien donné. Celui-ci était décédé dans son lit et était dans un état de décomposition extrême, des larves blanches lui sortant de la bouche et lui mangeant les entrailles. L'odeur de la mort avait envahi sa maison. Avant de partir, j'avais, tout de même, récupéré ses nombreuses boites de médicaments, que Hershel se chargerait de trier, et quelques conserves qu'il lui restait.

Je soupirai en écoutant le chant des oiseaux se mêler au bruit du ruisseau. Mais un cri d'effort me fit arrêter net. Je regardai autour de moi. Il y eut un autre soufflement et une branche bougea sur ma droite. Je reculai d'un pas, sortant mon couteau et m'apprêtant à voir sortir un rôdeur… Rien. Doucement et avec prudence, je m'approchai, écartai quelques branches et me retrouvai face à un à pic. Daryl était accroché à un tronc d'arbre et semblait en mauvais état. Un de ses carreaux lui avait traversé le flanc et il était trempé. Il s'arrêta en me voyant, fronça les sourcils comme pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas un mirage.

Rapidement, je rangeai mon couteau, me cramponnai d'une main à un arbre et lui tendit l'autre.

- Passe-moi ta main ! Lui dis-je.

Il fixa ma main, évaluant la distance. Trop loin… Je me penchai un peu plus, essayant de gagner quelques centimètres. Il souffla, fixant un arbre plus proche, prit de l'élan, s'élança et attrapa la première branche qui lui passait sous la main. Je me baissai un peu plus, ma prise commençant à glisser. Dans un superbe effort, je réussis à lui attraper la main.

- C'est bon, j'te tiens, murmurai-je, le sang me montant à la tête.

Daryl se repositionna, tirant sur la branche. Soudain, il y eut un craquement et je me sentis tomber. Je lui lâchai la main, tentant de freiner ma chute. Impossible, je ne faisais que rouler, rouler, rouler. Et soudain, le trou noir…

Je gémis, et ouvris les yeux. Doucement et avec précaution, je remuai chacun de mes membres. Tout semblait être en ordre, j'avais juste une vilaine bosse à l'arrière de la tête. J'avais dû rester un moment inconsciente car le soleil avait baissé. Je me relevai douloureusement.

L'endroit aurait été magnifique dans d'autres circonstances. Il y avait une petite cascade qui se déversait dans un lac et une plage de terre mouillée. Je cherchai Daryl du regard, il était étendu à quelques mètres de moi. Je m'approchai en titubant, encore un peu sonné et me laissai tomber à genoux à ses côtés. Prudemment, je lui essuyai la boue qu'il avait sur le visage, m'attardant sur ses traits détendu.

Je secouai la tête, revenant à la réalité. Il respirait c'était déjà ça ! Mon regard tomba sur la flèche. Il était toujours inconscient, c'était le moment où jamais. Je me saisis de l'extrémité de celle-ci et la tirai sans précaution. Elle se délogea, rapidement. Daryl ouvrit brusquement les yeux en poussant un gémissement de douleur.

- C'est bon, c'est fini, rassurai-je en levant la flèche en l'air, triomphante.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Merle ? Demanda-il, les yeux dans le vague.

- Non, moi c'est Gwen. Je sais qu'on a fait une sacrée chute, mais de la à ce que tu me confondes avec un oiseau, répondis-je, inquiète qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas.

- C'est une sale journée frangin ! Murmura-t-il.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à répondre, un grognement m'interrompit. Je me retournai rapidement, un rôdeur à la gueule décharnée arrivait, suivi par un autre noir. Une odeur de putréfaction envahissant immédiatement les lieux.

- Oh merde ! Bordel Daryl, ce serait le bon moment pour se réveiller là ! Chuchotai-je furieusement en le secouant.

- Je t'emmerde, chuchota-t-il, encore dans les vapes.

Frustrée, énervée et apeurée, je lui administrai une bonne gifle, qui n'eut bien entendu aucun effet. Les grognements se faisaient plus proches. Je me levai, pris mon couteau et attirai le rôdeur loin de ce stupide redneck !

Je sautai d'un pied sur l'autre, le manche glissant entre mes doigts moites, ne savant pas exactement comment m'y prendre. Je pris une grande inspiration et lui plantai ma lame jusqu'à la garde dans le crâne. Le rôdeur tomba inerte au sol, m'entraînant avec lui. J'atterris à genoux sur son ventre, lui perforant sa peau pourrie, dans un bruit écœurant. Je me retrouvai empêtrée dans ses tripes, son sang giclant de tous les côtés. L'autre mort commençait à être dangereusement proche. Je tirai sur le manche du poignard, me celui-ci restait obstinément coincé dans le crâne du précédent zombie.

- Bordel, enlève-toi ! Criai-je en tirant de toutes mes forces.

Il se délogea soudainement, me faisant basculer en arrière. Le temps de me relever et le rôdeur était déjà sur moi. Je l'attrapai par les épaules tentant de le repousser, mais mes pieds glissaient affreusement dans la mare de sang. Dans la panique, je ne pus que lui planter, inutilement, mon couteau dans le cou, lui sectionnant la carotide et déversant ainsi tout son sang sur ma tête. A mon grand étonnement, il s'immobilisa et me tomba dessus.

Je fixai mon couteau n'arrivant pas à y croire, c'était un miracle ! D'habitude pour venir à bout d'un rôdeur il fallait détruire le cerveau. Toutes mes illusions tombèrent à l'eau en remarquant des plumes rouges et jaunes à l'arrière de sa tête. La flèche de Daryl. Celui-ci était debout, arbalète en main. Il s'approcha rapidement, et dégagea le corps du rôdeur en grimaçant.

- Merci, soufflai-je en me relevant.

Il me fit un petit signe de tête et s'approcha en boitant des morts, leur coupant les oreilles. C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte de mon massacre. J'étai couverte d'un sang poisseux et noirâtre et un bout de boyau s'était enroulé autour de ma cheville. J'eu un haut-le-cœur et je tombai à genoux au sol, vomissant tout le contenu de mon estomac.

Une main apparut dans mon champ de vision, je l'attrapai et Daryl me tira sur mes pieds, en gémissant. Il me relâcha et posa sa main sur sa plaie, soufflant un bon coup. Il me fit un petit signe de tête et s'approcha de la corniche.

L'ascension fut périlleuse. J'entendais marmonner Daryl devant moi. Quel sale après-midi ! En tout cas, une chose était sûre : il n'était pas très bavard. Une fois la falaise escaladée, il nous restait encore le problème de la forêt à traverser. Le redneck était passé devant en boitillant, semblant savoir parfaitement où il allait, je le suivis trois mètres derrière. Soudain, il vacilla et se rattrapa à un arbre.

- Attends, je vais t'aider, lui dis-je en m'approchant.

Il se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule, me faisant clairement comprendre de lui foutre la paix. Les mecs et leur caractère de mâle dominant, j'vous jure !

- Ecoute… C'est pas le moment de la jouer solo et une chose est sûre, je ne compte pas dormir dans ces putain de bois ! M'énervai-je.

Il me regarda longuement, avant d'accepter au final mon aide. Je lui pris un bras et le plaçai sur mon épaule, le soutenant. La marche se fit en silence, mais une question me brûlait les lèvres.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Merle ? Questionnai-je finalement. Il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Comment tu l'connais ? Dit-il furieux.

- Heu… Tu as mentionné son nom quand tu étais dans les vapes. C'est ton frère ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ça t'regarde pas, grogna-t-il en se remettant en marche.

- Désolé… Soufflai-je.

On arrivait, enfin, à l'orée de la forêt. Daryl sembla revenir à la réalité et se dégagea brusquement.

- Lâche-moi, bordel ! Cria-t-il

- Putain, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- J'n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

- Fais pas ton gros dur avec moi Daryl, ça ne marche pas ! Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des moments de faiblesse, calmai-je, en baissant d'un ton.

- Je ne suis pas faible ! Si j'ai accepté que tu m'aides c'est uniquement pour que tu fermes ta grande gueule ! Cracha-t-il.

Je le regardai avec dégoût.

- Pauvre type ! Sifflai-je.

Je sortis des bois, furieuse, suivie plus loin par Daryl. Cette soudaine luminosité m'aveugla un instant. Ah, ma ferme chérie ! Au loin, je vis un petit groupe arrivant vers nous en courant, je reconnus Rick et Maggie parmi eux. Je souris, quel accueil ! Je ne pensais pas leur avoir autant manqué ! Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques mètres de nous, que je remarquais qu'ils étaient armés. Rick s'arrêta à quelques pas de nous et nous prit en joue avec son révolver. Je m'arrêtai, n'osant pas bouger et levai doucement les mains.

- Ola… on se calme, soufflai-je.

Daryl s'approcha de moi en boitillant, fixant Rick.

- C'est la troisième fois que tu pointes un flingue sur moi. Tu vas te décider à tirer ou quoi ?

- Daryl, Gwen ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

Maggie eut un hoquet, s'avança et m'attira contre elle, me serrant dans ses bras.

- Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu partais… Mais, c'est quoi tout ce sang ! Me dit-elle, inquiète, en me prenant à bout de bras.

- C'est une longue histoire, murmurai-je, fatiguée.

- Viens, je vais t'amener à Papa, il va t'ausculter, me dit-elle, en me prenant par les épaules.

Soudain un tir retentit, nous faisant tous sursauter. Je regardai de tous les côtés, cherchant le tireur.

- Non ! Cria Rick, en se précipitant vers un Daryl inconscient.

…

Je sortis douloureusement de la baignoire, laissant derrière moi une eau noircie par le sang et la crasse. Enveloppée dans une serviette, je m'approchai du lavabo. Il faut dire que j'avais légèrement sous-estimé mes blessures : j'étais recouverte d'hématomes, en plus de ma belle bosse. Je m'habillai doucement, poussant des petits gémissements à chaque mouvement trop brusque, qui me rappelait ce que j'avais fait endurer à mon corps.

Hershel apparut au bout du couloir, armé de sa lourde trousse médicale, au moment même où je sortis de la salle de bain. Nous restâmes immobile en nous fixant, puis il me fit signe de le suivre. Il entra dans la chambre, à la tapisserie vieillie, que je partageais avec Maggie.

Il me désigna le lit et ferma avec précaution la porte. Le vieux vétérinaire me fit subir une série d'examens dans un lourd silence, vérifiant mes signes vitaux et s'assurant que je n'avais aucun traumatisme crânien. Sa mâchoire était contractée et ses yeux durs.

- Je ne veux plus que tu participes aux expéditions pour retrouver la petite, lança Hershel en rangeant son matériel.

- Hershel… C'est bon, il ne…

-NON ! Ce n'est pas bon ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as risqué en tentant de retrouver une gamine qui est sûrement déjà morte ! Cria-t-il, en se retournant, furieux.

Ses mots me frappèrent de plein fouet. J'avais risqué ma vie pour une cause sûrement perdue d'avance,… mais cette petite ne méritait pas de finir ses jours égarée dans la forêt, dans la peur et loin de l'amour de sa mère. J'avais un devoir moral, comme une dette à rembourser pour mes erreurs passées.

- Si c'était ta fille qui était perdue, tu voudrais qu'on se décarcasse pour la retrouver ! Contrai-je en me levant. Je suis adulte depuis un moment ! Les conséquences de mes actes, c'est mon affaire !

- Oui, mais ce n'est ni ma fille, ni la tienne. Si sa mère n'est pas capable de…

- LA FERME ! Hurlai-je, avant de poser mes deux mains sur ma bouche.

Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues comme un torrent et j'étouffai un sanglot.

- Le métier de mère n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois. Et malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, il y a des évènements qu'on ne peut malheureusement pas éviter… Soufflai-je.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi et me prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte protectrice.

- Chut', chut'… Ne pleure plus… Murmura-t-il.

Il me lâcha et essuya mes larmes.

- Gwen… Aujourd'hui j'ai eu peur… peur que tu te sois fait mordre en te voyant revenir recouverte de sang. Tu es comme une fille pour moi et je ne permettrai pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Tu comprends ? Me demanda-t-il, en laissant s'échapper une larme.

Je ne pus qu'hocher tristement la tête, résignée après une telle déclaration. Il m'embrassa sur le front, prit ses affaires et sortit.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais ma décision est irrévocable, dit-il avant de fermer la porte, me laissant seule dans la chambre.


	5. Merde

_**Salut à tous !**_

_**Tout d'abord désolé pour se léger retard, mais j'ai des problèmes d'internet donc pas facile de poster les chapitres. J'espère que votre rentrée de classe c'est bien déroulé et que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je me répète mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, idées ou autres ça m'aide à écrire. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 5 : Merde

Le veau tomba lourdement à terre, les pattes bloquées dans le lasso. Jimmy, le petit ami de Beth, s'approcha rapidement et posa un genou sur son cou, l'empêchant ainsi de se relever et l'immobilisant pour de bon. Le veau beugla de toutes ses forces, appelant sa mère.

Je sortis le fer du four, admirant le sceau de la ferme rougi par les flammes. Je fis signe à Carl de s'approcher, sous le regard attentif de Lori. Il vint timidement et je lui positionnai le manche du fer dans les mains.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas lui faire de mal ? S'assura Carl, soucieux pour le veau.

- Non sa peau est très épaisse. Il ne sentira presque rien, le rassurais-je, en le positionnant correctement.

Nous posâmes le fer brulant sur la croupe du jeune bovin, provoquant une épaisse fumée blanche. J'appliquai le fer une dizaine de secondes, afin que la marque s'imprime bien. Entre temps, Jim lui perça les oreilles et lui accrocha deux boucles oranges.

Je fis reculer Carl par précaution, tandis que le veau était relâché et retournait rejoindre tranquillement sa mère, dans l'enclos adjacent. Je ramassai le lasso et remerciai le petit ami de Beth pour son coup de main.

- Pourquoi vous continuez de les marquer ? Demanda Carl, alors que nous rentrions dans l'atelier déposer les affaires.

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondis-je, en le fixant.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y a plus besoin de faire ça. Ça n'a plus d'importance !

- Qu'est-ce qui a de l'importance à présent ?

- Survivre, lâcha-t-il sur un ton banal, en posant les affaires.

- Survivre dans quel but ? Le monde a peut-être changé, mais il est hors de question que moi je change. J'ai des idéaux et une ligne de conduite que je m'assurerai de suivre ! Et j'espère que tu en feras autant, que tu ne te laisseras pas avoir par _ce nouveau monde_, dis-je, ma voix se durcissant.

Carl baissa les yeux et se tortilla les mains.

- Tu penses qu'on va retrouver Sophia ? Questionna-t-il d'une petite voix.

Mon cœur se serra d'avoir été si dure avec lui, après tout ce n'était qu'un… enfant. Un enfant plongé dans un monde où il sera obligé de se battre pour vivre, que dis-je… survivre. Un monde où il aura toujours peur.

- Je l'espère.

- Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que je la retrouvais et que je la ramenais à Carol. J'espère que ça se réalisera.

Je me mis à genoux devant lui et lui pris les mains.

- C'est peut-être un signe, qui sait ! Nous faisons tout notre possible pour la retrouver, et nous aurons du repos que quand elle sera ici avec nous ! Assurai-je.

Il eut un petit sourire et me sauta au cou. Je restai les bras ballants, surprise par son geste avant de lui rendre l'étreinte, émue.

- Allez file ! Ta maman doit t'attendre, me détachai-je mal à l'aise.

Il sortit en courant et me fit un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître. Je restai là, les yeux dans le vague en regardant la porte. J'avais toujours eu de l'appréhension en étant avec les enfants… c'étaient des êtres si fragiles. C'était bien la première fois qu'un petit m'étreignait. Je secouai la tête et préparai la pâtée pour les cochons.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie en portant deux seaux remplis à bout de bras, soudain un homme apparut devant moi. Je poussai un petit cri, surprise et lâchai les seaux. La pâtée déborda au choc et éclaboussa tout ce qui se trouvait autour.

- Dale ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Soufflai-je en posant une main sur ma poitrine.

- Je m'excuse ! Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Dit-il, en prenant un des seaux.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'enclos boueux des cochons dans un lourd silence. Je m'approchai de la barrière et déversai le premier seau dans la mangeoire. Les porcs ne se firent pas prier et rappliquèrent dans la seconde qui suivit, en se bousculant. Je me saisis du deuxième seau et le vidai dans un autre bac.

- Je suis au courant pour les rôdeurs dans la grange ! Lâcha Dale soudainement.

Mes mains devinrent moites et je me sentis pâlir d'un coup. Le seau me glissa des mains une seconde fois et vint s'écraser sur le dos de cochons, qui grognèrent de mécontentement. Mais peu importait, il savait… Et il était inutile de nier. Je me retournai lentement.

- Comment ? Demandai-je, la boule au ventre.

- C'est Glenn qui l'a découvert. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que lui et moi au courant, tempéra-t-il.

- Cela doit rester secret, terminai-je avant de m'en aller.

Mais le vieil homme me retint par le bras.

- Gwen ! Ce n'est pas sain d'avoir ces _choses,_ juste à côté de la ferme, même si je suis certain que vous avez une bonne raison de les avoir gardé. Il suffirait qu'ils s'échappent pour provoquer une catastrophe.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide ici.

- Je sais, mais si tu pouvais en parler à ton père, il changerait peut-être d'avis, proposa Dale.

- Non, il n'en changera pas… Il est persuadé que ces… _êtres_ sont des personnes malades. Et comme il dit si bien : on ne tue pas les malades, on les soigne, indiquai-je méfiante.

- Ils ne sont pas vivant ! J'ai vu mes proches mourir et revenir à l'état de monstre. Ils ne sont plus rien de ce qu'ils étaient ! Il faut ….

- JE SAIS ! Vous croyez que vous êtes les seuls à avoir souffert. Je sais très bien de quoi ces _choses_ sont capables. Je sais très bien que la solution c'est de leur trouer la tête, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus un ! Je sais ! Moi aussi je viens de l'extérieur, figure-toi. Mais je ne suis pas chez moi ici ! Criai-je en retenant les larmes.

Je ramassai les seaux avec rage et m'éloignai.

- Qui as-tu perdu ? Questionna Dale, sans bouger.

Je m'arrêtai net, la tristesse remplaçant instantanément la colère.

- Ma sœur…. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien pour vous. Il faudra que tu ailles en parler à Hershel toi-même, terminai-je sans me retourner.

Qu'allait-il se passer ? A présent que le secret de la grange avait été dévoilé, la tranquillité de la ferme était en péril. Le groupe de Rick était plus nombreux que nous et bien que certains soient des personnes de principe, il ne leur serait pas difficile de nous écraser. Je jetai les seaux avec rage dans l'atelier et donnai un coup de pied dans la porte en la fermant. Merde !

Je posai mon front contre le bois du cabanon, nous étions dans la merde ! Putain de merde ! Du coin de l'œil j'aperçus la grange. Je vérifiai les alentours et m'en approchai d'un pas vif. Au fur et à mesure que les grognements augmentaient, mon pas ralentissait. Je finis par m'arrêter à une dizaine de mètres de la vieille bâtisse.

Dans le passé, je ne m'étais jamais autant approchée. Je soufflai un bon coup et pris mon courage à deux mains. La porte en bois avait été scellée avec un gros cadenas et une planche. A deux mètres, l'odeur de putréfaction devint abominable, à la limite du supportable.

Je posai une main tremblante sur la grande porte et m'approchai d'un petit trou. A l'intérieur plus d'une dizaine de rôdeurs tournait en rond. La plupart méconnaissable à cause de leur état de décomposition. Et dire que ça avait été des humains : des personnes qui savaient rire, aimer, penser…

Un rôdeur se jeta soudainement sur la porte, sentant ma présence. Je reculai brusquement et trébuchai, tombant sur mes fesses. Je mis une main sur ma bouche étouffant mon cri de frayeur. J'avais dû respirer trop fort et à présent ils étaient tous en train de pousser sur la porte. Deux doigts noircis s'infiltrèrent dans le trou où s'était trouvé mon œil il y avait une dizaine de secondes. Je reculai précipitamment avant de me relever et de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Nous étions vraiment dans la merde.


	6. Elle !

_**Salut à tous !**_

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Je remercie tous ceux qui passe lire la fiction et qui me laisse un commentaire, ça fait chaud au cœur et ça me motive surtout pour écrire ! **_

_**Je ne remercierai évidemment jamais assez **__**Eponyme Anonyme**__** qui corrige patiemment tous mes chapitres ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 6 : Elle !

Maggie rangea les épices avec énervement, attrapa un des gros couteaux et décapita violemment la poule posée sur la table, projetant du sang un peu partout. Elle s'assit, prit la bête par les pattes et commença à la déplumer avec fureur. Les plumes volèrent autour d'elle et formèrent un tapis à ses pieds.

Je la regardai faire de loin avant d'entrai avec assurance, faisant abstraction de sa mauvaise humeur. Elle me fit un petit sourire crispé avant de retourner à sa tâche. J'entreposai les œufs frais dans le frigo, puis vins m'assoir à côté d'elle.

- Alors avec Glenn ? A quand le mariage ? Taquinai-je dans l'espoir de la décrisper.

Elle me jeta un regard noir avant de vider la poule. Tous les tripes et organes s'amassèrent sur la table dans un bruit écœurant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Questionnai-je, en grimaçant face à son massacre.

- Rien ! Absolument rien ! Hier je suis allé à la pharmacie pour Mme Lori, qui n'a pas daigné lever son gros cul. J'ai failli me faire bouffer par un… rodeur ! Mais bon ce n'était pas pour rien puisque que Mme est enceinte ! Félicitation, une emmerde en plus ! Glenn n'a pas pu garder le secret de la grange, tout son groupe est désormais au courant et mon père menace de les virer ! Mais sinon tout va bien ! Enuméra-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Je me redressai sur ma chaise, surprise.

- Lori est enceinte ? Répétai-je, abasourdie.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?!

Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, en espérant que tous se passe bien pendant sa grossesse, il y aura bientôt un nouveau petit être fragile dans cet enfer… un bébé ! Maggie se prit la tête dans les mains et s'affala sur la table. Je posai une main réconfortante sur son épaule, perdue dans mes pensées.

- Pourquoi les choses sont si compliquées ? Gémit-elle.

Avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Glenn déboula dans la pièce, tandis que Maggie relevait mollement la tête.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Souffla-t-il.

La belle brune me jeta un petit coup d'œil.

- Vas-y, je m'occupe de la poule, dis-je.

Je lui souris et la regardai se lever. Elle me lâcha un merci du bout des lèvres et quitta la pièce derrière l'asiatique. Je soufflai un coup avant de me retrousser les manches et de me mettre au boulot. La préparation de la poule se fit assez vite, et en moins d'une trentaine de minutes elle fut prête à être enfournée. Je réglai le four à la bonne température, et approchai le plat. Mais des cris à l'extérieur me firent stopper net.

Que se passait-il encore ? J'éteignis le four et reposai le plateau sur la table. L'agitation se fit plus forte à l'extérieur et je m'empressai de sortir. Le groupe des survivants était là, armé! Maggie essayait vainement de les calmer, leur rappelant la menace d'expulsion d'Hershel. Cela ne sembla pas perturber Shane plus qu'autre chose, qui continua son grand discours sur la dangerosité de la grange. Il se pencha vers Carl et lui tendit un flingue, et bien que Lori s'interposa, elle semblait dépassée par la situation. Il l'éloigna et insista pour que le petit prenne l'arme.

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ma présence, je m'avançai rapidement et m'interposai entre Shane et Carl.

- Tu n'as pas honte de mêler un enfant à cette histoire ? Crachai-je en le poussant. Carl recule-toi et écoute ta mère !

Celui-ci me regarda avec de grands yeux et hésita avant d'aller rejoindre les bras de sa mère.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que Hershel vous foute à la porte dès ce soir ! Tu n'es pas chez toi ici, donc soit tu te plies au règles, soit tu dégages ! Pigeais ! Sifflai-je avec hargne.

Shane se redressa de toute sa taille, soufflant comme un taureau sur le point de charger. Il m'attrapa violement par le col et me souleva à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Oh merde ! S'exclama T-Dog qui regardait l'horizon.

Nous vîmes passer Rick et Hershel tenant en laisse deux rôdeurs. Shane me relâcha et se mit à courir comme un fou dans leur direction. Je titubai en arrière sous sa force et vint m'étaler au sol. Carol et Maggie m'aidèrent à me relever.

- Ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Grognai-je. Rejoignez-les ! J'arrive.

Les deux femmes rejoignirent le groupe en courant, quant à moi j'entrai dans la maison et ouvris le placard à balai. Un amas d'objets y était entreposé, si bien que je me demandai par quel miracle tout ce bordel ne m'était pas tombé sur la tête. Je m'emparai de ma précieuse batte, claquai la porte et partis rejoindre les autres.

Soudain il y eu plusieurs coups de feu, les cris de Shane raisonnèrent dans tous les recoins de la ferme avant d'être emportés par le vent. Hershel était en état de choc, agenouillé, il fixait sans y croire le rôdeur mort au bout de son lasso.

- On n'a pas à risquer nos vies pour une petite fille qui est morte ! On n'a pas à vivre à côté d'une grange remplie de monstres qui veulent nous tuer ! Ça suffit ! Ça suffit ! Vous voulez survivre ? Vous devez vous battre pour exister ! Tout de suite ! Maintenant ! Cria-t-il, enragé.

Il se précipita vers la porte et frappa sur les battants pour attirer tous les pensionnaires de la grange. Cet homme avait définitivement perdu la raison ! Je me précipitai à sa suite, levai la batte et frappai de toutes mes forces. Mais mon ombre me trahissant, il se retourna soudainement et attrapa la batte au dernier moment. Il me l'arracha des mains, la jetant au loin avant de me saisir le cou et de me cogner contre la porte. Des cris retentirent autour de nous mais personne n'intervint.

- Ça t'a pas suffi la leçon de tout à l'heure ? Siffla-t-il en serrant un peu plus.

J'ouvris la bouche accueillant le peu d'air qui arrivait à se faire un passage jusqu'à mes poumons.

- Je suis une élève lente ! Soufflai-je avec toute la hargne dont j'étais capable.

Il m'enfonça un peu plus dans la porte et je sentis des mains agripper ma chemise. J'émis une petite plainte et essayai de me dégager. Les rôdeurs grognèrent de plus belle sentant la chair fraiche juste sous leur nez. Le monde commença à tourner et tout devint flou. Alors que des petits points noirs tachaient ma vision, la pression se relâcha soudainement et je tombai mollement au sol, incapable de rester debout. L'air me piqua douloureusement la gorge et les poumons, me faisant tousser.

Une grande ombre me surmonta et je me recroquevillai, me préparant à encaisser un nouveau coup. Mais rien ne vint, seule une main rude et bienveillant se posa sur mon épaule. Il me bascula sur le dos et vérifia ma respiration.

- Ça va aller ! Rassura-t-il, en passant une main sous mes épaules et une autre sous mes genoux avant de me soulever.

- Daryl ? Questionnai-je, en fronçant le sourcil. Ma vision n'était pas encore tout à fait nette mais je pus tout de même deviner son petit sourire en coin.

Nous étions à mi-chemin du groupe, lorsqu'il y eut un grand tapage. Tous levèrent leurs armes simultanément dans notre direction.

- Daryl baisse-toi ! Ordonna T-Dog.

Le sol dur ne tarda pas à venir. J'eus une petite plainte. C'était affreux, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été vidée de mes forces, le moindre effort me semblait insurmontable.

- Désolé, grogna Daryl.

- Vient ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Ordonna Shane.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers le groupe, me laissant seule devant une nuée de rodeurs qui se précipitèrent vers moi.

- Non ! Hurlai-je, impuissante.

Mais à peine furent ils sorti qu'une volée de balles virent les percuter. Ils tombèrent les uns, après les autres dans des râles morbides. Le calme ne tarda pas à revenir, entrecoupé par les sanglots de Beth. Quel massacre ! Comment voulez-vous, qu'après ça, nous puissions consoler une famille qui a vu ses proches se faire décimer… des proches qu'elle croyait malades !

La porte grinça, et un petit râle s'échappa de la grange. Il en restait encore un ! Un pied apparut et une jeune fille blonde, mordue à l'épaule, fit son apparition. Il y eut un grand blanc, puis vint ensuite le cri d'une mère.

- Non ! Sophia ! Cria Carol en se précipitant vers ce qui, autrefois, avait été sa fille.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux, dévalant mes joues et venant terminer leur course sur mon menton. Ce n'était pas possible, pas elle ! Pas depuis tout ce temps ! Quand une femme perd son mari, elle devient veuve, quand un enfant perd ses parents, il devient orphelin, mais quand une mère perd son enfant… que devient-elle ? Il n'y a pas de nom pour le décrire et seul le temps pourra la faire avancer.

Sophia s'avança doucement vers le groupe. Elle enjamba tous les cadavres : chacun de ses pas était ponctué d'un petit grognement. Elle n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de moi, un mètre. Il y eut un clic et une balle lui transperça le front. Elle s'affaissa et me tomba dessus. Je tendis les bras, la réceptionnai et la serrai dans un au revoir.

- Je suis désolé… Lui murmurai-je.

…

Il y eu un clapotis et une grenouille sauta dans l'eau, éclaboussant tout ce qui était aux alentours. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps j'étais là, assise, à écouter le chant des cigales tout en essayant de faire tarir mes larmes. Le soleil avait peu à peu décliné, jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un horizon orangé. Malgré l'évènement qui venait de se produire, le cours du temps ne s'était pas arrêté, la vie continuait son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

J'attrapai délicatement les deux tiges et les nouai ensemble, terminant une couronne de fleurs blanches. Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter, je me retournai rapidement.

- C'est toi ! Soufflai-je avec soulagement.

Daryl acquiesça puis vint s'assoir à mes côtés.

- Au fait, merci pour tout à l'heure, dis-je, en arrachant les brindilles d'herbes qui se trouvaient à ma portée.

- J'avais une dette, je me devais de la rembourser, marmonna-t-il. En tout cas, il ne t'a pas loupé !

Il effleura l'énorme bleu qui venait encercler mon cou. Je déglutis péniblement en repensant à ce mauvais moment. Il se racla la gorge en se redressant.

- L'enterrement va bientôt avoir lieu… euh… M'informa-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Je vais y aller, j'avais juste besoin de m'isoler un peu… pour faire le point, le coupai-je.

Je lui tendis la couronne, il la regarda sans la prendre pendant quelques secondes, puis la saisit doucement.

- Tu penses qu'elle aurait apprécié ? Demandai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il hocha la tête.

- Oui j'en suis certain. Et je suis sûr que ton geste touchera également beaucoup Carol, me rassura-t-il.

Il se leva et me tendit la main, j'essuyai rapidement la larme qui venait de couler sur ma joue. Il me releva facilement et me rendit la couronne. Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement avant de rejoindre les autres.


	7. Remembers

_**Salut à tous,**_

_**Je suis désolé pour ce retard, mais avec la rentrée pas facile de s'organiser. J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour les chapitres à venir, mais je ne vous promets rien. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont prit le temps de poster une review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous plait. **_

_**Emy**__** : Je te remercie de ta review et je suis contente que l'histoire, ainsi que Gwen te plaises. J'espère que tu te régaleras avec ce chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 7 : Remembers

Je m'affalai sur le canapé, devant l'écran noir de la vieille télévision qui ne servirait, sûrement, plus jamais. La tuerie de la veille était encore bien présente dans les esprits. L'enterrement avait été rapide, et bien que je n'aie pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Carol, pour lui présenter mes plus sincères condoléances, j'espérais que mon petit présent avait parlé pour moi.

Une porte grinça et Maggie pénétra dans la pièce, tenant le plateau de nourriture intact.

- Comment va Beth ? Questionnai-je, en la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Mal ! Elle ne réagit pas, elle est toute pâle et n'a pas touché au son plateau repas, souffla Maggie, désespérée.

- C'est le contrecoup. Hier, elle a vécu un véritable traumatisme. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est la tirer vers le haut, pour la faire avancer, dis-je.

La jeune femme hocha tristement la tête, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. J'étouffai un bâillement et m'allongeai sur le canapé, bien décidé à rattraper ma nuit hantée par des cauchemars incessants. Mais le repos fut de courte durée. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Lori déboula dans la pièce en tenant Carl par la main. Je me redressai rapidement et haussai un sourcil en voyant son air déterminé.

- Gwen ! Je vais chercher les garçons, tu peux surveiller Carl pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Mais euh… Tu y vas accompagnée ? Questionnai-je, en me frottant les yeux.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je compte sur toi.

Elle partit en coup de vent avant que je n'ai eut le temps de répondre. Je regardai Carl avec étonnement. J'étais déchirée, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir seule.

- J'suis un grand garçon, t'sais ! Affirma Carl, devinant surement mes pensées.

J'eus un petit sourire.

Lori ouvrit la voiture et se précipita dans le siège du conducteur.

- Lori ! Criai-je.

Elle se retourna surprise.

- Mais…

- Carl est un grand garçon, il est en sécurité dans la ferme. Par contre je peux pas te laisser partir seule à l'aventure, c'est trop risqué, argumentai-je.

Je lui pris les clefs des mains et pris la place du conducteur, la faisant se décaler sur le siège passager. Je mis le contact, attachai ma ceinture et démarrai, suivant le petit chemin de terre qui menait à l'extérieur de la ferme.

- Tu sais, ça fait un moment, que je voulais m'excuser pour notre petit accrochage lors de votre arrivée à la ferme, dis-je.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'était un moment tendu, Carl avait été blessé et on était tous sur les nerfs avec la disparition de Sophia. En tout cas je te remercie de m'accompagner, sourit Lori.

- Y'a pas de quoi. Et puis avec le bébé vaut mieux être prudent. Répondis-je.

Oops ! J'aurai peut-être dû réfléchir avant de parler, en me rendant compte de mon erreur.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais…

- Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois… Murmura-t-elle, en baissant la tête honteuse.

- Tu sais… je veux dire, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir un enfant… tentai-je de rattraper.

- Je n'ai pas honte, mais je me demande si mettre au monde un bébé est vraiment la priorité, dit Lori en regardant par la fenêtre.

Je pris la route de droite et débouchai sur une chaussée à deux voies, encadrée par des arbres.

- Ils sont la priorité, les enfants sont l'avenir, lâchai-je, avec un petit pincement au cœur.

- Mais il n'y a plus d'avenir pour eux. Je ne veux pas que mon bébé ait peur toute sa vie et me maudisse pour l'avoir jeté dans cet enfer, s'écria-t-elle, sa voix se nouant.

- Tu es une bonne mère, la décision te revient et je suis sûre que tu feras le bon choix, rassurai-je.

- Je ne pense pas que je soies une bonne mère. Tu es plus douée pour communiquer avec mon fils que moi…

- Tu sais, Carl est le premier enfant avec qui je parle, vraiment. Ça fait plusieurs années que je n'ose plus approcher d'eux… ils sont si fragiles, avouai-je.

- Que c'est-il passé pour que tu les craignes autant ? Questionna Lori, intriguée.

Je serrai le volant, m'y accrochant comme à une bouée de secours qui m'empêcherait de couler.

- … C'est compliqué… je… je… bafouillai-je, en me remémorant, douloureusement, la scène.

- Pardon, c'était indiscret de ma part, s'excusa-t-elle.

Nous continuâmes de rouler dans un silence pesant. Lori avait touché une corde sensible qui cachait une blessure profondément enfouie et encore à vif. Et bien qu'y penser me fit plus de mal que de bien, le besoin de me confier, pour la première fois de ma vie, m'envahit.

- J'avais vingt-deux ans, j'étais jeune, insouciante, je ne pensais pas à l'avenir. Pourtant le destin ne m'a pas loupé.

_J'éteignis le moteur de ma petite voiture bleue et sortis. J'habitai dans un petit appartement dans la banlieue de New York, pas loin du centre ville mais à une bonne vingtaine de kilomètre de la grande ville. Je montai rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon, ouvris la porte et pénétrai dans le salon._

_- Chéri ! J'suis rentrée, appelai-je, en fermant derrière moi. _

_Je posai mon sac sur le buffet du salon et me dirigeai vers la cuisine fraîchement rénovée au gout du jour. Un petit post-it était collé sur le plan de travail noir._

_« Je suis de garde au poste de police jusqu'à 23h. __Je t'aime !_

_James.»_

_Je souris tendrement, avant d'ouvrir le frigo et d'en sortir une bière. Immédiatement, une boule de poil gris arriva en courant et en émettant de longs miaulements. Orly vint se frotter contre mes jambes, réclamant sa pâtée. _

_- Bah alors mon gros, Papa t'a pas nourri avant de partir ? Demandai-je, en sortant une boite de pâtée pour chat dans un des tiroirs. _

_Je l'ouvris et versai le contenu dans sa gamelle, transformant ses miaulements incessant en ronronnements. Je bus une gorgée, savourant la fraîcheur de la boisson avant d'aller m'affaler dans le canapé et d'allumer la télé, tombant sans étonnement sur une pub. Le persan ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et se lova sur mes genoux. _

_- Alors, on se regarde quoi ce soir ? _

_Une douleur aiguë me réveilla en pleine nuit. Je m'assis difficilement sur mon lit en soufflant fortement et en essayant de faire diminuer la douleur. Je regardai l'horloge : deux heures et demie du matin. Je me levai doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller James._

_A peine debout, la pièce commença à tourner furieusement et une nausée m'assaillit. Je sprintai aux toilettes et m'accrochai aux rebords de la cuvette, vomissant tout mon repas du soir. J'attendis que le dernier haut le cœur me passe avant de m'assoir dos au mur. J'essuyai mon front moite tout en essayant de calmer ma respiration. Une lumière s'éclaira dans le couloir et James arriva, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et les yeux endormis. _

_Il abaissa le clapet de la cuvette et tira la chasse. Je m'assis sur les toilettes en me tenant fermement le ventre. La douleur était plus qu'abominable, elle était atroce ! Il posa une main fraîche sur mon front, en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Tu n'as pas de fièvre, c'est plutôt bon signe. Une journée de repos et tu devrais être d'attaque, rassura James._

_Une nouvelle contraction arriva et je serrai les dents, étouffant mon cri de douleur. Quelque chose de chaud coula entre mes jambes, tachant au passage mon short gris. Je regardai la goute de sang faire son chemin le long de ma jambe avant de finir sa course au sol. _

_- C'n'est pas possible… murmurai-je, mon regard de décrochant pas de la tache._

_- T'as tes…_

_- Non, je les ai eues la semaine dernière, coupai-je, avant de me courber de douleur. Ahhh ! _

_- J'appelle une ambulance, avertit James en sortant précipitament._

_Les minutes furent incroyablement longues et la douleur ne cessa d'augmenter, me clouant au sol. Les secours finirent pas arriver et je fus prise en charge._

_- Tout va bien se passer. Je te retrouve à l'hôpital, d'accord ma chérie ! Rassura mon petit ami, en me tenant la main, jusqu'à l'entrée du véhicule._

_Les médecins firent monter le brancard dans le véhicule, fermèrent le porte et démarrèrent rapidement. Je fus auscultée sous toutes les coutures, et au vu de leur tête le résultat de devait pas être rassurant. L'un d'eux prit le téléphone, appelant son supérieur, tandis que l'autre, une femme, me rassurait. _

_Ma respiration devint laborieuse et une nouvelle contraction bien plus forte que les précédentes me poignarda le corps, me faisant pousser un cri de douleur._

_- Ahh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Soufflai-je, en serrant les dents._

_Le véhicule ralentit et finit par s'immobiliser._

_- Je sais que ça va être sûrement difficile à croire, mais vous êtes sur le point d'accoucher, m'informa l'homme._

_- Nous n'aurons pas le temps t'atteindre l'hôpital._

_- Enceinte ? Comment ça ? C'est impossible ! M'affolai-je._

_- S'il vous plaît, vous devez garder votre calme. On va vous aider, d'accord ? Tempéra la femme._

_J'hochai la tête, déjà à bout de souffle. L'ambulancière me prit la main gauche et passa son bras sous ma tête, tandis que l'homme se plaçait entre mes jambes. _

_- Le col est suffisamment dilaté, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Dès que vous avez une contraction vous poussez._

_Je suivis les instructions à la lettre avant de pousser de toutes mes forces, sous les encouragements des deux médecins. Le temps sembla ralentir et mes forces me quittèrent rapidement. _

_- Je vois la tête, encore un dernier effort ! S'exclama le médecin. _

_Je broyai la main de la femme, rassemblant mes dernières forces dans cette ultime poussée. La tête me tourna et ma vision s'assombrit. Je sentis la femme me lâcher et je sombrai dans l'inconscience. _

- Quand je me suis réveillée, le médecin de l'hôpital m'a annoncé que j'avais fait un déni de grossesse. Pendant l'accouchement, j'ai fait une hémorragie et pour plus de précaution ils m'ont retiré les ovaires.

- Et le bébé ? Demanda Lori, toute retournée par mon histoire.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, avant de me concentré sur la route fixant sans ciller un point dans le lointain.

- C'était un garçon. Il a été déclaré mort né, cause principale : insuffisance alimentaire. Quant à James… Il a cru que je l'avais trompé et m'a demandé quelques jours pour réfléchir. Deux jours plus tard, je recevais une lettre m'annonçant qu'il me quittait et qu'il ne souhaitait plus jamais me revoir. Je suis allé me réfugier à Atlanta, chez ma sœur. Cette nuit-là j'ai vraiment tout perdu.

Lori me regardait les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

- C'est tellement injuste, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Tu es loin d'être une mauvaise mère. Toi au moins, tu n'as pas ignoré ton enfant pendant neuf mois. C'est comme si c'était moi qui l'avait tué.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute ! Contredit la mère de famille.

J'eus un petit sourire triste.

- Tu es la première à qui je me confie, donc si tu pouvais le garder pour toi...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien. Ce n'est pas…. Attention ! Cria Lori.

J'heurtai de plein fouet le rodeur, fissurant le pare-brise et éclaboussant du sang sur tout le capot. Par réflexe je donnai un brusque coup de volant à droite. La voiture fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser dans le fossé.


	8. Révélations

_**Salut à tous !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi je suis heureuse de vous poster un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! Je tiens également à remercier encore une fois **__**Eponyme Anonyme**__**, ma correctrice qui je dois dire à beaucoup de patience avec mes fautes ! N'hésitez à laisser une reviews pour me dire vos avis, impressions.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

Chapitre 8 : Révélations

Muni d'une grosse pince, je vérifiai les alentours veillant à ce que Shane ne soit pas dans les parages, avant de sortir prudemment de la maison. Quelques jours après l'accident, celui-ci m'avait attrapé, furieux que j'ai mis la vie de Lori en danger en l'accompagnant dans _ses folies,_ avait-il dit. Dieu merci ! Le bébé allait parfaitement bien et la maman aussi, mais j'avais à présent l'interdiction de les approcher sous peines de moultes souffrances et au vu de l'air menaçant de l'ancien policier, je préférai prendre mes distances avec lui et Lori.

L'été venait peu à peu à son terme et les journées commençaient à se faire plus courtes, bien que journées soient encore chaudes. Je traversai la cour de la ferme et approchai de l'enclos des vaches où un des barbelés s'était cassé, donnant la possibilité aux bovins de s'échapper mais aussi de se blesser. Je pris mon outil bien en main et commençai les réparations.

- Hum… Hum…

Je sursautai et me retournai rapidement la pince en l'air prête à frapper. Dale leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, tandis que je soufflai un coup et me détendis.

- Ça devient une manie de me faire peur, plaisantai-je en reprenant ma tâche.

- Toutes mes excuses, il faut dire que je ne choisis pas toujours le bon moment pour venir parler, avoua le vieil homme.

- Pas faux. Mais que me vaut ta visite ?

- Je viens ici pour Randall. Ils veulent le tuer !

- Ah…

Randall… Le prisonnier blessé ramené au retour d'Hershel, Rick et Glenn. Ils lui avaient sauvé la vie et maintenant ils ne savaient plus quoi en faire… Etait-il vraiment une personne de confiance ? Ou nous poignarderait-il dans le dos dès la première occasion ? Impossible de prévoir…

- Et qu'attends-tu exactement de moi ? Questionnai-je.

- Aide-moi à les convaincre, Hershel et Maggie prendront ton choix en considération, assura le vieillard.

- Je ne peux pas me prononcer sur une personne que je ne connais même pas. Dale ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il se dit dans sa tête, aussi bien c'est un malade mental et…

- Alors tu compte faire comme les autres ! Le condamner par peur qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il n'a peut-être pas envisagé de faire ? Gwen ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ne laisse pas la peur te guider dans tes choix ! S'énerva Dale.

Je soupirai doucement, il n'avait pas tort. Mais pouvions-nous nous permettre de prendre un aussi grand risque ?

- Je besoin de réfléchir, concluai-je.

Dale hocha la tête et posa une main sur mon épaule avant de s'en aller tête baissé. Encore un dilemme, on se croirait revenu au temps des gladiateurs avec seulement deux possibilités : la vie ou la mort. Je finis rapidement mon travail avant de me diriger vers la cabane à outils. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de me décider. Je vérifiai rapidement les alentours avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte grinçante. _Bravo Gwen tout dans la discrétion_, pensai-je en grimaçant.

Nous l'avions vidée de tous les outils et elle présentait maintenant une assez grande surface pour accueillir un prisonnier. Je m'avançai doucement vers le jeune homme endormi, attaché dans le fond de la cabane. Il avait de nombreuses contusions et son visage était quasi méconnaissable tant il était boursoufflé. Daryl n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Je posai ma pince au sol et lui tapait l'épaule. Il se réveilla en sursaut, se débattant contre ses chaines avant de s'apercevoir de ma présence. Il s'arrêta immédiatement, me fixant avec intérêt derrière ses paupières enflées.

- Je t'en supplie détache-moi. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je le jure, chuchota-t-il en regardant les alentours avec méfiance.

- Si tu es là c'est que tu es forcément en tort, coupai-je avec un regard sévère.

- Ecoute ! On pourrait faire un deal, tu me détaches et je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui assénai mon poing sur sa tempe, laissant en même temps échapper toute la colère, peur et frustration accumulées ses derniers temps. Il gémit de douleur et releva la tête en se protégeant avec ses mains.

- Saches que je ne mange pas de ce pain-là et si tu continues sur cette voie, on risque de ne pas être potes tous les deux, menaçai-je en m'accroupissant devant lui.

- J'ai déjà tout dit à votre ami… Je ne lui ais rien caché, j'vous jure, couina-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas là pour t'interroger à proprement parler, mais plutôt pour faire connaissance… Alors parle-moi un peu de ton groupe, Randall ! Lançai-je en me redressant.

Il déglutit péniblement.

- Ils sont une trentaine environ, y'a quelques femmes et enfants mais la plupart sont des hommes. Ils sont bien armés et ont de quoi survivre plusieurs semaines.

- Bizarre, on dirait que tu ne t'inclues dedans ?! Remarquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je… je n'ai rien avoir avec eux. Ces types sont des malades… Ils m'ont proposés de les rejoindre, ils avaient l'air sympas et étant donné que je n'avais aucun endroit… Refuser une telle offre, c'est signer en quelque sorte son arrêt de mort… On peut plus survivre seul à présent… Balbutia-t-il.

- Des malades ? Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, demandai-je avec froideur.

Il me fixa avec crainte, semblant s'enfoncer dans le sol.

- J'ai déjà tout dit à l'autr…

Son nez se cassa, sûrement une seconde fois, sous la violence de mon coup. Je sentis son cartilage craquer et le sang coula à flot sur ma main. Il cria de douleur et s'effondra à terre.

- Explique-toi ! Ordonnai-je, en le prenant par le haut de son tee-shirt pour le redresser.

Il baissa la tête sans me répondre. Serait-ce par remords ? Peur ? Je sortis mon couteau et l'approchai de sa gorge, appuyant légèrement la lame contre sa peau. Crois-moi il allait parler ! Il me regarda avec terreur.

- Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon je vais tout vous dire ! Mais range ça, range ça… pleurnicha-t-il.

Je replaçai mon couteau dans son étui avant de me saisir d'un tabouret et de m'assoir dessus.

- Je suis toute ouïe, lançai-je d'une voix calme mais froide, m'étonnant moi-même.

Randall frissonna et réfléchit un instant, semblant chercher ses mots.

- On était sorti chercher des provisions avec quatre autres mecs de la bande. Et sur le chemin du retour, nous sommes tombés sur un petit groupe de survivant, juste un homme et ses deux filles, c'étaient deux ados… très jeunes, très mignonnes… Ils leur ont pris leurs provisions. Le père s'est laissé faire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était protéger ses filles,… mais les gars l'ont frappés et puis… ils… ils… ont…

-Quoi ? Pressai-je, glacée par son témoignage.

- Ils l'ont forcé à regarder… ils l'ont forcé et une fois que ce fut fini… ils l'ont même pas tué… ils l'ont juste laissé là… raconta-t-il les yeux perdu dans le vide, il releva la tête. Mais moi je n'ais rien fait… jamais je ne les aurais violée… je suis pas comme ça… j'vous le jure.

J'étais en état de choc, je n'arrivais plus à penser… Seul un mot résonnait dans mon esprit : viol. Il avait été témoin d'un viol sur ados et n'avait rien fait, il n'avait même pas tué le père à la fin de cette horreur. Putain ! Comment pouvait-on ne rien faire ?

Je le regardai se lamenter et supplier de ne rien lui faire. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, je me jetai sur lui, le frappant de toutes mes forces. Il n'avait rien fait ! Rien fait ! Je frappai encore et encore et encore, me purgeant de mes émotions trop longtemps retenues.

- Arrête ! Cria une voix d'enfant.

Je m'arrêtai net et me retournai lentement faisant face à un Carl livide.

- Que fais-tu là ? Questionnai-je.

- Il a déjà payé pour ses erreurs passées… Lança simplement le petit garçon.

Toute ma colère retomba d'un coup. Randall était étendu par terre, à la limite de l'inconscience. Il avait le visage ensanglanté et ses anciennes plaies s'étaient rouvertes. Etait-ce vraiment moi qui avais fait ça ? Pourtant tant de violence ne me ressemblait pas. Où était donc passées mes soi-disant valeurs ?

La voix de Dale résonna dans mon esprit : _Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ne laisse pas la peur te guider dans tes choix ! _Il avait tort, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, j'avais fait tout l'inverse de ce que je m'étais juré…

Je m'approchai de Randal et m'agenouillai devant lui. Il eut un faible gémissement et se recroquevilla. Le remords m'envahit, bien que je tentais de faire bonne figure.

- As-tu commis des crimes avant cela ? Chuchotai-je.

Il secoua la tête négativement.

- Je t'en supplie, ne me tues pas, dit-il.

Je me relevai et pris la main de Carl, le conduisant à l'extérieur.

- Ton sort ne m'appartient pas ! Clôturai-je avant de verrouiller la porte.


	9. Les mains rougies

_**Salut les amis,**_

_**Oui, je sais ça fait longtemps et je m'excuse pour cette longue absence. Avant de débuter le chapitre, je voudrai remercier Eponyme Anonyme, Nnoxx, Niralia, Sephora4, Saphira15, Neunonska, lonesomemortals, laptiteanaelle, emy, Guest qui ont prit le temps de laisser une review. Mais également ceux qui viennent lire, même s'ils ne laissent pas de trace.**_

_**Cependant, n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont notre carburant, c'est elles qui nous poussent à continuer d'écrire, qui nous donnent la motivation nécessaire et surtout l'envie de continuer l'histoire, donc n'hésitez surtout pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

Chapitre 9 : Les mains rougies

J'éloignai Carl à grands pas de la cabane, le trainant derrière moi malgré ses protestations. J'avais honte… honte qu'il m'ait vu dans un tel état d'énervement et de faiblesse. Je m'étais laissé emporter par mes émotions, j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon esprit et de mon corps. Soudain, Carl se détacha brusquement, me fixant avec froideur.

- Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Cet homme a mal agi… Il fallait que justice se fasse, répondis-je, les dents serrées.

- Alors c'est ça tes idéaux et ta ligne de conduite ? Questionna Carl, déçu. Un jour tu m'as dit que ce monde ne te changerait pas, et pourtant tu as changé Gwen !

Ses paroles me frappèrent de plein fouet et une boule se forma dans mon estomac. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants et je savais qu'il avait raison. En à peine quelques semaines j'avais changé. Ce nouveau groupe avait rouvert toutes mes anciennes blessures, que j'avais enfouies au fils des ans.

- Carl reviens… Appelai-je, inutilement.

Celui-ci était déjà loin et se dirigeai, en courant, vers son campement. Il ne se retourna même pas à mon appel. Je le regardai l'estomac noué et rejoignis la ferme.

Des cris s'élevèrent de la fenêtre entrouverte, je montai les marches du perron et entrai. Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon. A mon arrivé, tous se turent et se tournèrent vers moi.

- Gwen ! Tu tombes bien… Nous discutions du sort du prisonnier. Donne-nous ton opinion, tu veux ? Proposa Rick, en s'avançant.

Je m'avançai dans leur cercle, la tête basse.

- J'ai suis allé discuter avec lui…

- Tu l'as torturé ?! Non ! Non ! Non ! Gwen ! Bon sang… Pourquoi ? S'énerva Dale, en se passant une main sur le visage.

Je déglutis péniblement en fixant mes mains rougies par le sang.

- Tu ne comprends pas… Il a regardé deux adolescentes se faire violer et il n'a rien fait. Quand tu entends ça Dale ! Quand c'est dit avec aussi peu d'émotion, je peux t'assurer que même le plus sage des hommes aurait perdu son sang froid, contrai-je, ma voix s'élevant au fur et à mesure du fait énoncé.

- Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Il était dans un groupe de tyrans, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir sinon c'est lui qui aurait été pris pour cible. Vous le voyez bien, pour moins que ça son groupe l'a laissé pour mort. Il n'avait pas le choix ! Défendit le vieil homme.

- Nous avons toujours le choix, ne serait-ce que de ne pas nous incliner devant ceux qui nous en privent, répliquai-je, calmement.

- Qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ? Je suis persuadé que la plupart d'entre vous auraient agi comme lui. Il voulait juste sauver sa peau !

- Ouais et là on essaie de sauver la nôtre ! On sait pas de quoi ce gamin est capable, intervint Shane.

- Il m'a par contre assuré, qu'il n'avait commis aucun crime auparavant, indiquai-je.

- Et comment on peut le savoir ? Y'a pas de preuves ! On ne peut pas prendre de risque, condamna l'ancien policier.

- Alors vous allez le condamner pour un crime qu'il n'a peut-être pas l'intention de commettre ! Si vous vous abaissez à ce niveau vous perdrez votre humanité, lança Dale.

- Bon, je pense que le mieux c'est de passer au vote, tempéra Rick.

- Je ne veux pas voter, ne me mêlez pas à cette histoire, déclarai-je, lasse.

- Elle a raison, ne nous mêlez pas à cette histoire. Je ne veux pas avoir à décider de la mort de quelqu'un, ajouta Carol.

- Ne pas se prononcer ou le tuer de ses propres mains, c'est exactement la même chose, attaqua Dale.

- Bon ça suffit, il faut…

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Dale ! Le choix est trop dur. Si on le garde et qu'il attaque ou tue quelqu'un, on l'aura sur la conscience, mais il est également clair qu'on ne peut pas l'abattre comme un vulgaire gibier… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas…

- Si on tue ce gamin vous l'aurez également tous sur la conscience. Tu me déçois… Je te pensais plus apte que ça à prendre une décision, m'avoua Dale avec un regard de déception.

Je baissai le regard, le cœur brisé. Je me décevais aussi, mais le choix était trop dur. Les larmes montèrent et je me dépêchai de sortir de la ferme, courant le plus loin possible de toute cette tension.

…

Daryl s'approcha de son campement, une lampe de poche à la main. Il alluma son feu de camp et vérifia les alentours. La nuit était paisible, bien que fraîche. Il s'approcha de l'arbre et décrocha un écureuil pendu à une des branches les plus basses.

- Vous l'avez tué ? Questionnai-je, d'une voix sans émotion.

Le chasseur sursauta et pointa sa lampe de poche dans l'arbre feuillu. J'eus un petit rire, amusée d'avoir réussi à faire sursauter le grand Daryl.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous là-haut ? Grogna-t-il.

- Je… réfléchis, dis-je tout en descendant avec prudence. Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Daryl ramassa son écureuil tombé à terre et s'assit près de son feu, ouvrant le ventre de son gibier et le vidant de tous ses organes.

- Rick le garde prisonnier, il n'a pas réussit à le tuer, annonça-t-il.

Je soupirai soulagée, c'est Dale qui sera heureux. Je continuai de regarder Daryl préparer son repas : il scalpa la bête avant de prendre un bâton et de l'embrocher. Il avança le bout de bois dans le feu, faisant cuire l'écureuil.

Solitaire, le chasseur n'avait pratiquement jamais partagé de repas avec nous et préférait dormir loin de son groupe. Et bien que se comportement correspondait parfaitement au caractère du chasseur, ça m'intriguait.

- Pourquoi t'isoles-tu ? Demandai-je en m'appuyant contre le tronc d'arbre.

- Putain… t'es encore là toi ! Pour justement pas voir vos tronches, donc maintenant dégage, ordonna-t-il.

- Non, répondis-je d'une voix ferme.

Il souffla d'agacement et sortit son écureuil rôti du feu. Il l'enleva du bout de bois et le dégusta.

- Alors comme ça t'as frappé le prisonnier. J'te pensais pas aussi cruelle, attaqua Daryl avec un rictus, en se léchant les doigts.

- Je te retourne le compliment… et puis je ne l'ai pas à proprement frappé… mentis-je.

Le redneck eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

- Vu la gueule de tes jointures, t'as pas du y aller de main morte, fit-il remarquer, en faisant un petit signe vers celle-ci.

C'était le cas de le dire… Mes mains étaient recouvertes d'une couche de sang séché et étaient très douloureuses.

Daryl se leva et revint avec un bassin d'eau trouble. Il me fit signe d'approcher, m'attrapa les mains avec une délicatesse qui ne lui correspondait pas et les trempa dans l'eau. Je pris une grande inspiration et gémit de douleur. Je posai, par pur réflexe, ma main sur la sienne. Il me regarda avant de la prendre et de frottai doucement mes jointures, enlevant le sang séché et révélant un entaille sur la jointure droite.

- La prochaine fois frappe moins fort. La plaie n'a pas l'air bien profonde, j'pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de points de suture, examina-t-il avant de me rendre ma main.

- Tu ferais une très bonne infirmière, tu sais ! Taquinai-je.

- Puff… se vexa Daryl.

- Tu faisais quoi avant tout ça ?

Il me toisa un instant, hésitant. Mal à l' aise, il se leva et vida le seau d'eau rougie dans l'herbe.

- J'étais quelqu'un d'autre, une personne peu fréquentable… dit-il simplement, et toi ?

- Et bien j'e…

Un cri déchira le silence noir de la nuit. Nous regardâmes simultanément en direction du champ, pétrifiés. Un deuxième cri, plus fort se fit entendre. Je sortis mon canif de son étui et m'enfonçai dans la pénombre sans réfléchir. Daryl ne tarda pas à me dépasser, armé de sa lampe torche et de son couteau.

Je le suivis de loin, mais un instant d'inattention me le fit perdre de vue. La lueur de la lampe avait disparu. Je m'arrêtai de courir, j'étais seule et dans le noir. Terrifiée, je tournai sur moi-même essayant de voir une quelconque lumière.

- Daryl ? Appelai-je, la respiration saccadée.

- A l'aide ! Cria celui-ci, me faisant faire un bond.

Je me remis à courir à l'aveuglette, allant dans la direction de l'appel. Une lueur apparut enfin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se pas… Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! Dale !

Je m'effondrai à ses côtés. Il eut un gémissement et me regarda avec des yeux apeurés. Je posai mes mains dans l'herbe mouillée, m'équilibrant.

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, rassurai-je en levant ma main droite.

Je m'arrêtai net et me mis à trembler. Ma main était rouge de sang, le sol en était d'ailleurs imbibé. J'attrapai la lampe de poche qui avait été jetée un peu plus loin et constatai les dégâts. Dale avait été éventré, une grande marque rouge s'étendait sur tout son ventre et des bouts de boyaux s'échappaient de la plaie béante. Le rôdeur responsable était étendu un peu plus loin, mort.

- Tu vas voir Hershel va te soigner, tout se passera bien, chuchotai-je, en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Je fermai les yeux, laissant mes larmes couler sur mes joues et s'écraser sur le visage de l'agonisant. Il leva lentement sa main et vint la poser sur ma joue. Je la recouvris de la mienne.

- Je suis désolée, pleurai-je, tellement désolée…

Il secoua doucement la tête avant d'avoir une nouvelle plainte. Il y eut de l'agitation et Daryl arriva accompagné de Rick et Shane.

- Oh putain ! Non! Hershel! Hershel! Hurla Rick.

Hershel rappliqua rapidement suivi de tout le monde. Il se posta à mes côtés et regarda la plaie. L'examen ne dura que quelques secondes, et je compris dans le regard que me lança Hershel que c'était trop tard. Mes larmes redoublèrent et Andréa vint me rejoindre.

- Vite il faut le transporter, s'affola Rick.

- Il ne survivra pas au voyage, informa Hershel.

- Alors on va l'opérer ici, Glenn va cherch…

- Rick ! C'est trop tard, annonça Hershel, avec un regard de pitié. Ce n'était jamais facile d'annoncer d'aussi terrible nouvelle aux proches.

Andréa vint à me côté et scruta celui qu'elle considérait comme son père, ne semblant pas y croire.

- Il souffre, constata-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Rick se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux avant de sortir son revolver. Je relâchai la main de mon ami et la tendis vers l'ancien Shérif. Il me fixa longuement avant de finalement me le tendre.

Je l'avais bien fait une fois, je pouvais le refaire ! Je m'en saisis et la posai sur le front de l'agonisant, actionnant dans un petit clic le chien du revolver.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera rapide… Bientôt tu n'auras plus mal… lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Dale me fit un doux sourire, m'encourageant. Soudain, l'image de Sarah vint le remplacer… le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé avant de s'éteindre était exactement le même.

Je me mis à trembler, les larmes me faisant suffoquer. Je ne voyais qu'elle ! Elle, me suppliant de ne pas la laisser revenir. La main froide de la mort frôla la mienne et je la regardai s'emparer du revolver. Je levai la tête et aperçu Daryl qui armait le pistolet.

- Non… Non… Non, pleurai-je.

Il s'agenouilla à mes côté et posa une main à l'arrière de ma tête, l'emmenant contre son torse musclé. Je me saisis de la main de Dale, la serrant avec force et tentant de me calmer en me concentrant sur ses mouvements respiratoires.

Il y eut un petit clic. Je me tendis et serrai sa chemise de toutes mes forces, attendant le coup fatal. Une unique larme coula sur ma joue, Dale me donna une dernière pression et je fermai les yeux.

Bam !

Je laissai la main inerte de mon ami retombait au sol… Ça y est… il était parti à jamais…


End file.
